Leo et hurlements
by Zeugma412
Summary: UA. "Qu'est-ce qui peut faire si peur à Alistair, ou plutôt... qui ?" se demanda Severus. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. OS guimauve, suite au Miroir de la Vérité.


Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici un petit OS très guimauve. Désolée !... Ben, non, en fait, je ne suis pas désolée du tout.

 **.**

Cette histoire est dédicacée à Karozthor the Necromagus, qui a posté la cinquantième review sur Le Miroir de la Vérité... et qui adore la guimauve.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Leo et Hurlements (à Poudlard)

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus Snape, Professeur de Potions redouté de Poudlard, l'école de Magie la plus connue du monde sorcier, dormait.

Occupation naturelle à vingt-trois heures trente, me direz-vous ? Pas pour lui ! Ce cher enseignant poussait d'habitude le sadism... euh, l'abnégation de son métier jusqu'à peaufiner tard dans la nuit les commentaires à l'encre rouge sur les copies de ses Cornichons, pour que ces chers enfants les dégustent _\- et pour déguster, ils dégustaient..._ \- le lendemain sans faute (pas comme leurs copies).

Mais ce jour-là, l'exemplaire Professeur avait décidé de ne pas le faire. N'y voyez pas un moment de procrastination, ni un désir d'épargner les calamités sur pattes à qui il avait le déshonneur d'enseigner. La vraie raison était plutôt à chercher dans l'excellente Vodka polonaise que son ami Alistair lui avait offerte, le genre de boisson qui relègue le Whisky Pur Feu au même rang que la grenadine.

Et il y avait fait honneur.

 _Donc..._

Severus Snape dormait, et ses rêves rassemblaient réel et irréel : il voyait Dolorès Ombrage en tutu rose (bien sûr) dansant le Lac des Cygnes, et son partenaire n'était autre que Gilderoy Lockhart. Par chance, les deux furent engloutis par le Calmar Géant. Ensuite, continuant le spectacle, Albus et Minerva faisaient un numéro de claquettes, guère convainquant avec leurs rhumatismes, et Sybille s'essayait au Rock acrobatique en compagnie de Hagrid. Ce dernier l'envoya dans le décor où elle s'incrusta. Le demi-géant tenta de la dégager en tapant le mur de plus en plus fort.

Boum ! _Boum !_ **Boum** ! **BOUM !** _**BOUM !**_

Le bruit envahissait la tête du Potionniste à présent réveillé, n'arrangeant pas sa migraine et il fallut du temps pour qu'il se rende compte d'une chose :

ce n'était pas un rêve

Quelqu'un frappait _vraiment_ à la porte de ses appartements.

 **.**

 **"** OUVRE SEV, VIIITE !"

Et ce quelqu'un parlait... hurlait, plutôt.

Prudent, Le Maître des Potions glissa la main sous son oreiller, où il cachait sa baguette d'ébène, et sortit de son lit. En une respiration, ses robes noires vinrent l'envelopper et la silhouette familière progressa en direction de la porte. Les coups de poing sur le bois avaient cessé.

Severus pensa un instant que son visiteur nocturne s'était lassé.

Un instant seulement.

Car dans la seconde qui suivit la porte explosa, projetant des éclats dans toutes les directions. Un _Protego_ lancé à la hâte épargna le Potionniste qui put voir une forme noire se mouvoir. Il alluma les torches en informulé...

Ce n'était pas Hagrid, ni aucun de ceux de Poudlard qui se tenait là.

Mais une Calamité Cornue - _sa_ Calamité Cornue - le Minotaure Alistair Dutoréador.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mais que..."

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand l'Homme-Taureau se rua dans la pièce, bousculant au passage chaises, bibelots et le Potionniste lui-même pour finir par plonger sous le bureau où il resta, les épaules tremblantes et les dents claquant comme des castagnettes.

" **Alistair !** A quoi joues-tu ?

\- J' t'expliquerai plus tard, Sev, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, _ferme la pooorte !_

\- Elle est en mille morceaux, la porte, je te signale.

\- Oups !... Désolé, j'vais réparer."

Du bout des cornes du Minotaure s'éleva alors une lumière qui rassembla les débris, les aggloméra grâce au Sortilège _Superglu,_ et bientôt l'huis des appartements du Potionniste retrouva son vantail massif. Et fermé à double tour.

"Maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce qui te terrifie ?" lâcha un Maître des Potions quelque peu désabusé.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après une potion calmante (pour Alistair) et une contre la gueule de bois (pour Severus), le second traîna le premier jusqu'au canapé où ils s'affalèrent.

"J'suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, Sev, mais j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas où m'enfuir. **Elle** est à ma poursuite.

\- Attends une minute, _elle_ ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans quelle mélasse t'es-tu fourré ?

\- Eh bien, je... je croyais que ça se passerait sans problème.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as affronté une criminelle que tu traquais?

\- Pire.

\- Quoi, une Mangemort ? Bellatrix ?

\- Bien pire.

\- Margaret Thatcher ?

\- Quand même pas !

\- _Alors qui ?!"_

Le Minotaure frissonna, comme si l'évocation de sa poursuivante le glaçait.

"Leonia Jennifer Dutoréador... ma mère."

 **.**

"Faut que je t'explique : les relations entre ma mère et moi sont...

\- ... tendues ?

\- Plutôt distendues. Nous ne nous voyons guère. La faute au boulot et à l'éloignement.

\- Paris n'est pas loin de Londres, quand on transplane.

\- Je sais, mais le problème n'est pas là. J'ai du mal à gérer certains... certains moments du passé... mon enfance.

\- Tu étais maltraité ?

\- Oh non, non !... Même s'ils étaient dépassés par la situation, mes parents ont assuré... mieux que moi, en tout cas. Non, ce qui me rendait malheureux, c'était la réaction des autres enfants. J'avais beau porter un Glamour, ils me rejetaient... ça pouvait se comprendre, à six ans, j'étais déjà deux fois plus grand qu'eux.

La solitude a été ma compagne pendant quinze ans, jusqu'à ce que Madame Kostik vienne me proposer un poste d'Enquêteur. En déménageant à Paris, je ne pensais pas couper les ponts avec ma famille, mais ça s'est fait... petit à petit.

\- Tu ne les vois plus du tout ?

\- Mon père est mort l'an dernier, et je ne rends pas souvent visite à ma mère. Je... je n'ai jamais eu grand chose à lui dire. Enfin, jusqu'à ces derniers temps.

\- Ta vie a bien changé, c'est vrai, murmura le Potionniste avec un sourire.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je lui en parle, alors je suis allé chez elle. Au début, ça s'est bien passé, mais ça s'est gâté quand je lui ai parlé de toi.

\- Hein ?! Qu'as-tu dit exactement ?

\- Que j'avais trouvé mon compagnon d'âme. A cet instant, elle a blêmi, puis rougi, puis elle s'est mise en colère et m'a hurlé dessus. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai transplané directement devant les grilles de Poudlard, avant de les fracasser. D'ailleurs, faudra que je le dise à Bubus, et...

\- _Stooop !_

\- Quoi, Sev ?

\- Parle plus lentement. Lààà... tout va bien... calme-toi... cooomme ça.

Tu sais, je pense avoir compris pourquoi ta mère a - quelle est ton expression, déjà ? - ah oui, pété les plombs.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

\- Je serais curieuse de connaître son hypothèse, moi aussi !" fit une froide voix féminine, non loin d'eux.

 **.**

Severus se leva.

La porte était ouverte. Sur le seuil se tenait une Sorcière d'un certain âge, petite, replète, les yeux verts parsemés de rouille. Elle n'avait rien de la formidable carrure de son enfant, mais le doute n'était pas permis.

C'était la mère d'Alistair.

Leonia.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"La porte... comment...

\- Elle n'avait aucune protection. Un simple _Alohomora_ a suffi."

 _Par Morgane !_

Severus se serait donné des gifles. A quoi servait le fait d'avoir réparé l'huis, si c'était pour oublier d'y apposer des Sortilèges ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son étourderie, Leonia reprenait :

"Alors, quelle est votre explication ?"

Le Potionniste sourit. D'un geste, il invita la Sorcière à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, en face d'eux.

"C'est à cause du Lien des Compagnons d'Âmes, dit-il lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_ Mais elle devrait être heureuse que j'ai quelqu'un qui soit plus qu'un ami !

\- Elle l'est, Alistair. Mais il y a une contrepartie dans ce lien qui la rend malheureuse.

\- J'te suis plus, là.

\- J'ai questionné Asclépios, mon Grand-Père, sur le sujet. Les compagnons d'âme sont exclusifs l'un envers l'autre. Et resteront célibataires toute leur vie,

et pour une mère, savoir que son petit n'aura ni femme, ni enfants est dur à supporter."

 **.**

Alistair, une boule dans la gorge, regarda Leonia. Qui ne démentit pas.

"M'man, tu sais, j'pensais pas me marier un jour, de toute façon.

\- Mais ça restait _possible_. Alors que maintenant...

\- Tu es déçue.

\- C'est surtout que... j'aurais voulu connaître le bonheur d'avoir des petits garnements qui trottent dans ma maison. J'aurais voulu te voir _Père_.

Car je suis sûre d'une chose : tu aurais été un père formidable."

Emu, Alistair prit sa mère dans ses bras, la faisant presque disparaître. Severus s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille du Minotaure.

 _La petite finit son cours d'Astronomie dans dix minutes. Raconte à ta mère les derniers événements, pendant que je vais la chercher._

Son ami acquiesça, et le Maître des Potions s'évanouit dans l'obscurité des cachots.

 **.**

 **.**

"... et Severus a sauvé ainsi la vie d'une de ses élèves. Ah, j'te jure, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir la tête de Zeus quand il a compris qu'il s'était fait avoir !" s'esclaffa Alistair.

Les minutes avaient fui, et le Minotaure déroulait toujours son récit, faisant avec plaisir rire sa mère. Sa gaieté s'accentua quand Severus revint et qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

"Tu sais, M'man, il y a eu une conséquence heureuse à cette histoire. La petite que Sev a aidée, elle n'avait plus de famille proche. Alors Zeus a décidé de la doter de parents devant les Dieux...

\- C'est merveilleux pour elle.

\- Et pour nous. Et pour toi aussi.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- _Parce que c'est nous qu'il a choisi comme nouvelle famille_."

 **.**

Leonia se figea. _Par Merlin, c'est.. c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Tu peux venir !" lança le Potionniste à quelqu'un qui se cachait dans les couloirs.

Et une petite frimousse, ornée d'un sourire timide, s'avança dans la pièce, faisant s'embuer les yeux de la Sorcière adulte.

"Maman, voici Elspeth, dit fièrement Alistair

... ta petite-fille."

 **.**

FIN

 **.**


End file.
